Want
by A. Leanne Vast
Summary: Wish Series Part 2. As of right now you don't have to read Wish before you read Want. Slash: Destiel. Don't like, don't read. Starts with Dean and Cas's first "date". Reviews would make me very happy, even if they are critical.
1. Jack

Hello again all! This is the second story in my Wish series. You may want to read that one before this one, I don't know.

FYI Sam or Dean's head Sam's thoughts will be in **Bold** while Dean's will be in I_talics_.

* * *

Wish Series

Part Two: Want

Chapter One: Jack

It had been three weeks since Dean and Cas first kissed, and Dean had decided that he and Cas should go on a "excursion" (instead of just making out for a while when Sam would leave them alone, and sleeping in the same bed each night). Dean couldn't call it what it was - a date. Date just felt like the wrong word to call two guys spending time together in a romantic way, like the word should apply to a man who's going out with another man.

Dean mentally slapped his face. **Your dating a guy Dean, get over it.** _Trying to Sammy!_

Dean and Cas were sitting at a booth in a bar. Dean looked as horrified as Cas had when he had taken the angel to the _den of iniquity_.

"You do not need to be nervous Dean, I don't think anyone he can tell that we have ... engaged in intimate activities."

Cas understood that Dean was still coming to terms with what Cas referred to in his head as their "relationship".

"Nerv-Nervous? I'm not nervous." Dean smiled nervously.

_Damn it Cas! Why do you have to be so damn understanding! It's turning me on! … Wait, did I really just think that? Damn it Dean! _

**Shut up and focus on Cas, Dean.**

_Right, yeah, Cas, focusing on Cas. And those fucking amazing lips. And those fucking beautiful eyes. Did I just call a dude's eyes beautiful? Your turning into a girl Winchester!_

**No you're not Dean, you just really like Cas.**

_Shut up bitch!_

**Jerk.**

_Seriously! Fuck you Sam!_

**No, fuck **_**him**_** Dean.**

"Shut the fuck up Sam!" Dean hissed

"Dean, Sam isn't here."

_Shit, I said that out loud? Fuck!_

"I-I know Sam isn't here, Cas." Dean gave a pathetic attempt at a laugh. "I, I ju-just –" Dean sighed. _Fuck it, I give up!_

Just then, the waitress came over. "What can I get you boys?"

"How about a fifth of Jack. Make it a double." Dean looked at Cas. "Actually, bring us the bottle."

The waitress looked from Dean to Cas, then back to Dean again. "Ok, sugar. How about you sweetheart, you want anything else?"

_Stop making goo-goo eyes at _my _Cas, lady_. Dean gritted his teeth. "Just. Bring. Us. The. Damn. Bottle."

"Oki-doki sir." The waitress took their menus and walked away.

"'Oki-doki?' Who the fuck says 'Oki-doki' anymore?"

"Apparently Paula does, Dean."

"Paula? Who the fuck is Paula?"

"Our waitress, Dean."

"Oh. Right. I, I didn't read her name tag."

They sat in silence until the waitress brought their bottle of Jack.

"Dean, if you are not ready to be out in public, we can go back to the motel and," Cas leaned in closer to Dean, "make out."

For some reason, at that moment, Dean found that funny enough to laugh at it. When he was done with his small burst of laughter, he cleared his throat and put on his I'm-totally-being-fucking-serious face. "Not until we finish this whole damn bottle of Jack."

Cas looked at the bottle, took it from Dean and started chugging.

_Damn._

Dean came to his senses and grabbed the bottle out of Cas's hand after he had finished a third of the Jack.

"Cas!"

Cas wiped his mouth. "What's wrong, Dean?"

"You can't just chug the whole damn bottle!"

"Why not?"

"Well, one: I want some too. And two: It's bad for you, and everyone in this bar knows it's bad for you. It will be a little hard to explain why you don't drop dead of alcohol poisoning by the time you finish the fucking bottle."

"Oh."

Cas and Dean finished the bottle, but Dean only had a quarter of what was left after Cas reminded that he couldn't drive, and there was no way he was going to angel-port back to the motel. It was convenient, but it always left him feeling a bit tingly for a while. And not in a good way.

Back at the motel, both of them were – remarkably in Cas's case – still sober. Damn angels and their damn anti-drunkenness mojo. But they did stop by the liquor store and get another another bottle of Jack. When they pulled up to the motel, Dean opened up the bottle, took a swig, and passed it to Cas.

"Thank you Dean. When do you want to go inside?"

"Well, we both know that it makes Sammy uncomfortable if we go to bed before he does. So I figured," Dean reached across Cas and tilted the angel's seat back, "we'd sit here," Dean tilted his own seat back and grabbed the bottle from Cas, "get drunk," took a swig and turned to Cas with a huge smile on his face, "and make out for a bit first."

Cas gazed at the dashboard in contemplation. They had never made out outside of a motel before. Cas realized that when he had asked Dean to go to a bar, that was forcing Dean to take a giant leap. This, this was the step that Dean could take.

"That sounds good to me, Dean."

So Dean and Cas drank and made out from 11:00 to 12:06 in the morning. Until Dean realized his pants were getting a bit tight.

_Shit! So not ready for that! So not ready for that!_

Dean pulled away. He started to chug the rest of the bottle of Jack.

"Why did you stop, Dean?"

Dean finished the last two gulps of his Jack, then threw the bottle in the back seat. He nodded towards the door of their motel room.

"Lights are out. It's ok for us to go in and go to bed."

"Oh." Cas hung his head. "Right."

Dean stumbled a little as he got out of the car. Cas angel-ported to catch Dean.

"I'm fine, Cas. I'm fine."

"Ok, Dean."

When they were in the motel room, Sam was indeed asleep. Dean sat on the other bed and kicked off his shoes. He slid under the covers and lazily patted the bed, indicating for Cas to join him.

Cas took off his coat, jacket, and tie and laid them on the kitchen table; he took off his shoes and pushed them under the table. He joined Dean in bed, and lay facing him, as he always did. He closed his eyes pretending to sleep until Dean himself was asleep. Having to do this didn't bother Cas; Dean was usually out pretty quick, especially when he was inebriated, which left him with plenty of time until morning to watch his hunter sleep.

* * *

A/N: The last part in this series is called Need. Feel free to go check it out! (It's rated M btw *wink*)

A/N: I know you peopel are reading this, so please make me a happy camper and review!

A/N: 4/26/12 Just reread the chapter to edit it. Nothing really new about the story.


	2. Dream

I know this chapter is super short. Whatever follows will be longer, I promise! This chapter takes place about four weeks after _Jack_.

* * *

Wish Series

Part Two: Want

Chapter Two: Dream

_Dean screamed. Hell hounds were tearing into his flesh and ripping him apart._

"_Dean!" He could hear someone yell. "DEAN!"_

Cas? _"Cas! Help! Cas!"_

_Dean felt a hand on his shoulder. Suddenly he was on a beach at sunset. Cas was standing in front of him. He looked so worried._

_Cas cupped Dean's face with one hand and put his other hand on Dean's waist. "Dean?"_

_Dean sighed. "Cas."_

_Dean gently put his lips on Cas's, thanking him for saving him from that nightmare. _

Dean woke up from the dream and Cas was right there in front of him. Blue eyes filled with concern. Right then, Cas vowed to never let Dean have another bad dream again.

Dean crashed his lips on to Cas's, kissing him like his life fucking depended on it. One or both of them must have moaned because a pillow was suddenly hitting them. Hard.

"Jesus" *smack* "Sammy" *smack* "what the" *smack* "Hell?"

Dean caught the pillow and hit Sam once on the side of the face, then on the top of his head.

"Alright, alright. Gimme my damn pillow back and I'll go back to bed!" Dean gave Sam his pillow back and Sam crawled back into bed grumbling something about damn angels and stupid brothers.

Dean looked at Cas. They both had huge grins on their faces. Dean kissed Cas again and snuggled closer to his angel. In a manly way, of course.


	3. Want

A/N: I hope this Chapter is ok, to me, it doesn't feel quite up to par.

* * *

Wish Series

Part Two: Want

Chapter Three: Want

Dean had finally completely wrapped his head around making out with a dude. But he was still having trouble – a lot of trouble – with the whole _sex _thing. Although it sounds like a contradiction, Dean really did want to be with Cas, but at the same time, the thought of him getting it on with a dude seemed a bit weird, scary, and gross. Getting it on with any other dude other then Cas, now that weirded, disgusted, and freaked him out entirely. (Don't get him wrong, Dean doesn't hate gay people, he just didn't like thinking of himself as gay. Even saying he was gay for Cas didn't sit right with him. More like, bisexual for Cas. Yeah. That didn't sound too bad.)

It frustrated and infuriated him that he was still having so much trouble with the thought of being with Cas, even though he cared very deeply for him.

Fear aside, Dean really didn't know how to be with a guy. He could guess, but he didn't want to because even though it wasn't going to be Cas's first time in bed, it would be their first time together. And their first time with another man. So Dean did what Dean does best, - well, second best - he watched porn. With dudes. Just dudes. He was horrified. But now he felt like he knew what to do.

It took Dean two more weeks before he decided he was ready and he figured it was time that he and his angel finally, uh, _got their own room_. Dean made Sam get his own room while he got one with a king-sized bed for him and Cas. Cas realized that this meant that something was going to happen. Probably something sexual. He hoped it would be something sexual.

"Cas, I … I want to."

"What do you mean, Dean? Do you wish to have sex with me?" Cas knew the phrase 'make love' would make Dean want to gag, so he refrained from using it.

"Yeah, Cas. I do." Dean stated as he walked over to Cas and kissed him. Dean grabbed Cas's tie and dragged him over to the bed. "Hold on one sec." Dean grabbed the lube out of his bag and dropped it on the bed.

Dean removed Cas's overcoat and his suit jacket easily, but, when it came to Cas's tie, he had trouble. Dean worked frantically at the tie for about two minutes.

"Dean."

"Cas? What the fuck did you to this thing?"

"Dean. I've changed my mind."

Dean was confused. "Changed your mind? About what?" Then a terrifying thought occurred to him, "About us?"

"No Dean, not about us. Though I am glad you finally referred to 'us' in a romantic way."

"Oh." Dean smiled nervously. "Then, what have you changed your mind about?"

"This. Doing this, now. I, I don't want to do this now." Cas sighed and looked down at his hands. "I, I'm not ready. I thought I was, but I'm not. I've wanted this for a while now. Now that I have it," Cas looked deeply into Dean's eyes, "now that I have you," he looked away again, "I, I just –"

Dean lifted Cas's chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. "It's ok Cas, I get it. I do." Dean kissed him understandingly. "Just let me know when you're ready, ok?"

"Ok. Thank you Dean."

"Hey. Don't you remember? I, I'd do anything for you, Cas. Anything."

Dean kissed Cas tenderly again and that was as far as they went that night.

* * *

A/N: The last part in this series is called Need. Feel free to go check it out! (It's rated M btw *wink*)


End file.
